Just a sweatshirt
by charlygate
Summary: <html><head></head>A sweatshirt can be more than just a sweatshirt…</html>


**Just a sweatshirt**

Disclaimer : nothing is mine, I'm not that clever.

Resume : a sweatshirt can be more than just a sweatshirt…

Note : can occur anytime after season 4.

It looked chill outside. Sam wished it would be sunnier, after all this was her first vacation since god knows when and a nice run under the morning sun would have been quite enjoyable. _Well_, she thought, _the cold won't kill me._ She took a breakfast, put on her running shoes and walked out the door off her house. She started running, at her usual pace. At the end of her street, she turned left in the direction of the park. Once she arrived in the square, she took a little dirt track, which goes around the lake for about a mile and then goes into a small wood area. Sam completed her lap in the park and started running toward her house again. Her routine lap was usually longer but she was on vacation and she needed to be home early this morning. The guys were coming to eat at her place and she was supposed to cook. Well, she wasn't supposed to make them a four-star meal but she needed time to prepare. It was already ten forty-five when she reached her door.

Entering the hallway, she dropped the yellow sweatshirt she had put on for her run on a chair and went upstairs to take a shower. Fifteen minutes after, she was out of the bathroom, her short hair was still wet but not dripping so she put the towel down. She took out of the closet a pair of jeans and a faded blue shirt.

The guys would be there in an hour, so she had enough time to cook the potatoes and the salmon. She took care of the fish first, throwing some spices and herbs on it before putting the four pieces in the oven with the small potatoes. She then, got back upstairs to finish getting dress. She dried her hair, put it in place and used a little make-up on her eyes. Satisfied with her image in the mirror, she went back to the living room. The sun had come out of his shyness and she decided to dress up the table outside. She had a little piece of garden behind her house. Nothing like Colonel O'Neill's backyard in Minnesota but it would do for the day. She finished dressing the table just as the door rang for the first time. On her way to open the door, she stopped by the kitchen, flashed a look inside the oven and then knowing everything was cooking quietly, she ran to the door.

Daniel and Teal'c were standing outside Sam's house. They were a little early but they knew Jack wasn't going to be there the first. He was the only one still on base while the three of them were on vacation. He had rapports to do and stuff.

Sam opened the door and the two men smiled at her view.

"_Hey Sam! How's going your time off?_

_Good. I cleaned, organized and got bored out of my mind in 2 days. You?_

_Reading…_

_Come in guys! _Sam shifted a little to let her friends come in. _I set the table out. Just go, I'll be out in a second. I'm just gonna check on the oven and bring back some drinks. Beers' right?_

_Yep, good for me._

_I'll take a diet coke if it is available._

_Yeah, sure. Two beers and a diet coke._

Teal'c walked through the living room and proceeded to go outside. Daniel in all his clumsiness walked into a chair and knocked of the sweatshirt Sam put on it, just this morning. He bent and picked it up the floor. The clothing was a little wet. He put it back on the chair, briefly touched his knee where it ran into the chair. His eyes stopped on the yellow sweatshirt on the chair. It was familiar and Daniel figured out why. It made him smile. He joined Teal'c and Sam brought the drinks.

Daniel waited until she opened her bottle and took a first sip of the beer and said with a contained smile.

_You know Sam, it'__s funny I noticed that yellow sweatshirt on a chair and I can't figured out why it so familiar._ Daniel had a hard time not letting his smile showing. Teal'c was stoic as usual but raised an eyebrow to Daniel behavior. Something was going on and he didn't know what for now. The question made Sam froze and she tried her best not to show anything.

_I don't know. It's just a sweatshirt I guess._

_Daniel feigned an epiphany and went on._

_Yeah, no! I think I know. I saw Jack with the same one yesterday when he was leaving the base._ He added a little innocence in his voice, while his intention was to imply a lot, he didn't want to get shut up by the blow of a blunt object. Sam choked a little on her beer. Her mind went ballistic and she couldn't think of anything to say.

_Hum!_

_I guess Jack can get it back when he arrives. _Daniel smiled, he was giggly and added_. You know you're in for a long list of awkward conversations just like this one if you and he can't be more careful about details, Sam._

Daniel took a sip of his beer and smiled at Sam. She looked at Teal'c who didn't seem surprised at all and she shrugged of her shoulders. Even if Daniel didn't find the sweatshirt they knew they were on the verge of being discovered by their teammates. Jack wouldn't be happy, he liked the sneaking around but that would make things easier for them in the long run.

The door bell rang and Sam went in to answer leaving her two friends behind in the backyard.


End file.
